Smile of Tomorrow
by izumichan560
Summary: Sequel to Long Live, Akatsuki. With every action, there are consequences. And with consequence, there is another action. Another year at Shinobi High isn't so easy. Sasofemdei, Kisafemita, Kakuhi, Painko.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is the sequel to my other story, Long Live Akatsuki. Although this story _is_ technically the sequel, it can also go by itself, with the exception of the flashbacks to the former. The reason it can be put on itself is because of well... mainly the style it's written in. Well...now you're probably gonna ask "What's with the style?" (or not, but whatever.) It's just from the fact that I read this book called The Book Thief, and it's writing pattern is...interesting, and inspired me to write in this way.

Uhh...so, if you don't like it, tough boogers. :)

Oh, and from now, my chapters will be around twice the length of the ones before, but they will obviously take longer, since my day is taken up a lot since now I'm in school. Also, I probably won't be updating this labor day weekend because I'm going to animefest. YEAZ. :DD

So, here we begin the story. Whether you are a new reader, or were one of the people who read Long Live when it was being written, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>A beginning. An introduction.<p>

That's how most stories start.

This isn't like most.

But you probably knew I was going to say that anyway.

I prefer to jump right into things, and quickly get to the point, you know? The quicker, the merrier. Dragging things out never get anywhere.

But what I am about to speak of to you is highly detailed. Although, it may depend on who you are. Detailed or brief. People have different perspectives on things.

Out of every human I have seen or taken note of, I can't really say that they really _stood out_. I would say that...they peaked my interest, just by a tad bit more than others. I also can't say that I necessarily like them.

If you're confused of why they would take my interest, yet I wouldn't like them, well, think of it as the popular kids at school. They're noticed, but no one else but themselves like them.

Simple. That's how it is, but I can't say I dislike them either.

They're in the middle. Just as any human is. They peaked my interest just a little more than others, as I said. Seriously, that's all there is.

Truth is, I wasn't supposed to see them. There's no code or law against it, but with what I do, I'm not allowed to look at the others. The last time I saw them, yes, I was supposed to see them, but my eyes betrayed my mind when I peeked at them when it wasn't _that_ time.

If you can't understand what or who I am, you will soon. But I would rather say that I am a _whom_, not a _what_.

I take an interest in each one with a different perspective.

I see the first one, the leader, or what they call him, in the color of turquoise. You would probably disagree-saying that he's orange. But I'm not the type to judge on hair color or eye color by what color they are. The man, Pain I believe, is a true leader. He guides others with care and kindness. Although he is joshed by his peers with the words "stupid" and "idiot", he has quite an amount of potential in critical thinking and analyzing a situation.

He was around seven when I first took note of him.

The man had been just another boy with chubby cheeks and a short height. His eyes weren't being overflowed by the tears that most children had when they wept.

It didn't matter to me though-it didn't matter if they didn't have a hint of sadness, or if they were bawling until no more tears could be produced. It really didn't, and it still doesn't.

Cold, it sounds-I know. But I am no such thing. Just don't ask for me to be kind. It's another thing that I'm not.

I'm nothing, but everything.

* * *

><p>I would see each member at least twice in an eternity. There was Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, Tobi, and Zetsu I would meet twice. Actually, I would only meet Kuraji Hidan once. Pain, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu I would meet three times each.<p>

The first time I met all of them _together_ was in that hospital. It might have been sad to me if I was one of them, but I can't feel such emotions.

I'm not heartless-well, maybe, but emotionless? No. Some things make me smile. Some make me cringe.

I doubt they had expected such a thing to happen to the boy; he was young, and I don't think he deserved to die like that, because of his lifestyle. It's a sad fact. Then again, that's how I feel about many murders.

It's still a vivid picture in my mind. The tears, the yelling, and the nurse rushing in and desperate for him to live. The heart monitor screamed as his heart erratically sped up. He had to hang on for dear life, but the grip slipped from his hands. The monitor screen only showed a straight, green line.

He was dead.

The other broke down. The bawling, the shouting for him to say that he was just kidding, and the racking sobs and trembles.

Years had passed after that. Hundreds and hundreds. I am still here. Yet I still remember. When each one had gone as well, into the afterlife.

Follow me.

I will show you a story.

A story of angst, tragedy, friendship, and love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was the prologue.

So...mini contest! The question is...

Who is the narrator? (It's one narrator, but he/she can have two names. I will accept those two. And maybe others if they're close or the same thing.)

I will write a one-shot on anything that the person who guess the correct answer wants.

If many people guess the correct answer, then the first person to guess the correct answer will get the one-shot.

Happy day/night/whatever. :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: **I am back with chapter 1!

Holy shit...I've been away more than a week! I'm sorry! School, homework, being lazy (as usual), and animefest have really taken the time out of writing! :( No...I'll be honest here...

I'm distracted way too easily. Shit.

Please don't kill me.

This is so fucking short.

Honestly, I've just been lazy for about 76% of the time. I promise to write more often. I'll write at least, like, two chapters a week from now.

And guess what?

Akiho got a cellphone! :D With text! :DD

XD

I'm like one of the only friends in my group who doesn't have a cellphone except my two other ones...

Also, the winner of the contest is Kuroui. She (right?) guess Death, and that's who this is. :3 PM me for your request... ;)

And now to the reviews.

**Kuroui: **Lol, yeah, you are the first reviewer. And damn fast! It was like, two minutes later that you reviewed after I published this. X) And, yes, you're correct, the narrator _is_ Death! :D Yay! Good job!

**OneSecondEternity: **Oh, why thank you, and I shall! :) ...HOLY SHIT YOU KNOW FABER DRIVE...

**Glitterthorn: **I actually kind of scared myself too. XD Sorry, Jashin isn't right. :/ But that's actually a good idea...

**Wolfy: **Why so? X)

**Shadow: **Well...you're half right...

**Chibi A: **I dun like Madara. D:

**SasoxDei: ***runs away from pedophile bastard*

**Warning: **This story may cause explosive diarrhea, vomiting, choking, but not death. Much darker in later chapters than "Long Live, Akatsuki". Be warned.

Thank you for reading, alerts, favorites, and reviews. They mean the world to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Beginning<p>

I'll be the first to admit that I'm not perfect. Truthfully, my job is more on the tasteless side than anything.

Sure, the site of a corpse isn't the most appealing thing I have ever seen, but I believe it's what's on the inside truly that counts. Besides, I can't judge you either, can I? Yes, you as well, will one day, be in my arms. I will gently carry you away into oblivion. Your soul, your memories, everything. Just not your body. (1)

You have already passed.

Yes.

I am what one would call Death.

I can understand that title. I'm the one who takes care of everything and everyone who has died.

But I don't have the strange cape, nor do I have the how-ever-many-bladed scythe that most people imagine for me to have. I would think I am more of a ghost than anything. Do not be alarmed. I am not violent. Just don't ask for me to be kind. I don't do such.

I will stop my words here. It is possible for me to ramble on and on about what I do and who I am, but I'm not the main character of _this_ story.

This story starts here.

* * *

><p>I saw them, although I wasn't technically allowed to. It was the first time that I saw them all together. They were in a hospital room, and one had just passed away.<p>

"Goddammit, no! Wake up...please...wake up, un..."

The desperate blonde haired woman began cried, and shook the man on the bed harshly, hoping for everything to be and joke and for him to wake up.

I glanced at the clock. Time didn't really matter to me, but curiosity poked at me. What? Even Death can't be curious? Don't be stupid.

1:45, approximately. AM as a matter of fact.

It had been a bloody night for all of them. And the only causes were one boy and a knife. One stab wrecked part of the left side of the ribs, leaving him with a bleeding spleen, another had gone through the liver, and the last through his small intestines. Three vital points had been critically damaged, and they had already known that he was beyond hope.

But I would hope that you would try to save your friend if they were on the verge of their death bed as well. If I was a human as you are, I would have.

The one that was set on the hospital bed's white sheets and comforter's eyes shut. No movement-not even a twitch of the finger.

It was that time.

My arms gently carried the corpse's soul with me. I smiled down at the sleeping spirit. _One glance_, I thought, and turned just my head back.

"Deidara..."

"I can't believe this...I can't believe this...I can't believe it...it's not..." Konan chanted under her breath, and she clenched her fists. "It's not true...!"

I turned back around. My job was solely focusing on this on person in my arms now. I had no more business with them anymore-even that one glance was unnecessary.

Sad? Of course I wasn't. I've done this many more times than I can count.

This isn't and won't be the end of their story though. I'm just getting started.

* * *

><p>They would never know-they would never see such a tragic death coming from such a close comrade.<p>

Unlike the present dark and bloody night, it is two and a half years ago, on the morning of a new year of Shinobi High School.

The wind was blowing softly, causing the cherry blossom petals to float gently toward the streets and sometimes on pedestrians' heads and faces. The sky was a bright blue with fluffy clouds shaped like cotton candy. Overall, the weather was quite calm.

Itachi pushed her fluttering bangs behind her ears. _Stupid bangs..._ she thought, growling slightly. In return, Kisame gave her a strange look.

"_What_?" she snapped, obviously noticing Kisame's disapproval. Her face remained stoic and emotionless, but the voice held disapproval and irritation.

The raven-hair's boyfriend put his hands up in an "I surrender" fashion. "It's not much," he explained. "I just think you look better with your bangs in front of your face."

"And make me more blind? I can barely see already; I don't think I need bangs in my face, thank you very much."

"You could get glasses," he suggested, shrugging.

The Uchiha, vexed, rolled her eyes, and walked faster.

"Hey, Ita-chan! C'mon! It's the first day! Don't be so grouchy!"

The newly established third-year chased after his girlfriend in a rush.

* * *

><p>Akasuna Sasori stood in the front lawn of Shinobi High School with his girlfriend, Iwakatsu Deidara, and his "friend" (he much preferred the word acquaintance), Kuraji Hidan. As he slouched his shoulders, a long, heavy sigh escaped his lips.<p>

Deidara turned her head to the right slightly. "Something up already, un, Danna?" She quirked her right eyebrow.

He also received a slapped on the back from a certain Jashinst, making him almost jump. "C'mon, jackass! Don't be such a fucking downer on the first day! You'll be fucking fine.

Sasori gave Hidan a distressed look. "_Hidan_, you would only know how I am feeling right now if you didn't have to live with more than fifty fangirls."

Hidan gave an innocent look. "Oh, what, me? Oh, goodness, how could you ever fu-, ever say such a fu-, goddammit! I fucking give up! It's impossible to say anything without swearing, god fucking Jashin dammit!"

Such a colorful language, he had.

Sasori chuckled quietly, and Deidara smiled.

"Hey."

"Hello."

They all looked over (and also up for Kisame) toward the two voices that caught their attention. Kisame gave a toothy grin, and Itachi raised both of her eyebrows for a moment, then they went back down again.

"Hi, un."

"Hey."

"Hey, ya, mother fuckers!" Hidan greeted. His face was plastered with excitement.

Itachi raised her eyebrows again with one a little higher than the other. She glanced at Deidara.

"Did he receive extra coffee this morning?"

The blonde shook her head no. "He actually said he didn't have any, un."

"..."

Hidan pursed his lips, puckering them into a pout. "What, are you saying I'm always so fucking gloomy?"

"No, we just think you seem really weird. Weirder than usual, actually."

"Are we ready for another hectic year?" Kisame asked.

"Without Konan-chan and Pain and Kakuzu...yeah."

"Don't worry, Deidara."

"Wait..." Sasori muttered, turning off his cellphone.

They all took a deep breath.

"So...are we ready now?" the blue-skinned man asked once more.

"Yes," Sasori replied.

"Yeah, un."

"Uhh..."

"What Hidan?" Itachi inquired.

"I kind of need to fucking use the shit room."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Although it was possible that I am wrong, I would think that they would love the new year. But they did forget to check the class lists.

* * *

><p>(1) Obviously and honestly, I have no knowledge of the afterlife. It's something none of us have. So I really don't know (and kind of don't care) if our memories come with us or not. (Actually, I think I want my memories...maybe.<p>

The next chapter will most likely come out Monday or Tuesday. I promise.

I'm a busy girl...stupid school.

And maybe...can you guess who dies? :3 I won't reveal until the time comes though... ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome

**A/N: **Chapter 2! Alas, I started writing this as soon as I finished Chapter 1, because I wanted to finish it as soon as possible for you guys to read.

Oh yeah, and I _did_ go to animefest on labor day weekend. It was fucking amazing. I cosplayed as Deidara, which turned out pretty good except I kept "balding" (my wig hair...), and now you know the inside joke of "_! Quit balding!" or so my friend Gio says.

If you can guess my name...take a shot. If you care.

So, apparently I got a 78 on my geometry test. Ouch. That hurt. Now my average is like, an 84. But the thing I remembered is that I'm always lopsided in my math classes in the first six weeks. So, if I raise that 84 to at least an 89 during the next three weeks, I'll be happy.

It kind of came to my attention that you guys have no shitting clue about who I am. (Unless you read my profile, but I really don't care about that.) Well, to start off, I'm a thirteen (soon to be 14 in October) year old girl who's a cheerleader. Yes. You read that correctly. I've been cheerleading since I was in second grade, and enjoyed it pretty much. I'm short, muscular, and have fat or muscle, I don't know which, but a quite chunk of it on my thighs. So it sucks when I get into jeans, because it's tight around my thighs, but too big around my waist...

As much as I cuss and seem pissed a lot, I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm a shit confused about love, so that's why I like to write about it. I support homosexuality (I'm also atheist), and am bicurious-not straight. So far, I've had no crushes on girls and have asked out one guy. I don't like anyone at the moment, so I like to focus on Sasori and Deidara's love.

So, there you are. You learn something everyday.

Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites everyone! Love you guys so much!

**karin taicho: **Haha, that must have been fun...are you a sophomore?

**Kuroui: **Yep! Thanks for understanding. X)

**Glitterthorn: **Heehee, you'll see...(Although you probably won't be laughing when it happens. D:)

**XMissValentineX: **I'll make sure to tell Death you think it's funny... ;) Thank you for the support!

**bAkablAckcAt: **(Although you did review in Long Live, I'll reply here anyway.) Exactly...that's the problem with my writing...I forget stuff, and I mess shit up. XD

**bAkablAckcAt: **...I finally know what your name says...Well, you'll see who it is that dies. ;)

**SasoxDei: **I won't... ^^

**Akatsuki Stitches: **Oh, thank you so much! That means so much, especially since I'm (pretty sure I am) working much harder on this story, because I think the last one had a bunch of awkward mistakes on it! Lol, not crying for Tobi. XDD

Enjoy the next decent chapter that took me fucking forever again. Next chapter will be about Sunday. Hopefully I won't be lying this time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Welcome<p>

Today was the start of a brand new school year. I would imagine that not very many people enjoyed so.

"Hidan! Deidara-chan!"

Hidan and Deidara situated by turning their heads toward the voice. Deidara was first to notice the familiar classmate who ran into their classroom.

The blonde-haired girl's cerulean eyes widened, and a grin spread across her face from cheek to cheek. They both turned around fully to finally meet the older boy with eyes the same dusty wood color as Sasori's.

"Tomoya!"

The Jashinist grinned (but slightly sadistically) as well. "Hey, fucker! What's up?"

Tomoya smiled and panted a little, leaning his hands on his bent knees. His dark eyes glistened as he talked. "Haha...nice to see you guys too. How's it been? I haven't seen you guys since graduation!"

It had been about two weeks since graduation. The ceremony was nothing but a memory now.

The young blonde held her grin. "Great, un! Now that you're here too, yeah! Are you in 2D too, Tomoya?"

Tomoya nodded his head. "Yeah. Say, is Itachi not in class with us?" He put his hand over his forehead like a visor, searching for the certain Uchiha.

Hidan's lips maneuvered themselves to his right into a pucker position. "Nah, which kind of fucking sucks. But apparently that...uh...what's the fucker's name...?"

His two friends raised a questioning eyebrow. "**Takeichi**?" they guessed simultaneously. They remembered the player who moved to the school last year. Tomoya had been still obscured about how the vicious whoreson had become a kind second-year.

Hidan nodded. "Yeah, that fucker. But on top of that, they're some fucking shits coming up from the middle school. Even worse, one of them is that bitch's brother. He's such a fucking dick."

Deidara raised an eyebrow and smirked, folding her arms. "I bet you would want some of that dick, yeah."

The Jashinist's eye twitched, he scowled, and blushed pink. "Shut up, cocksucker!"

"Hypocrite, un!"

"Puppet toy!"

"Gay boy, yeah!"

Tomoya put a hand against each of their shoulders and shook his head. "C'mon, ladies, no use fighting. We should reminice over the good times. Besides, we're all part of 2D now, aren't we?" He smiled, but it was a smile that said, 'Shut-the-fuck-up-before-I-rip-you-two-apart-and-don't-think-I-can't-because-then-you're-lying-to-yourself-and-you-know-it'. The young blue-haired boy did look innocent, but I, Death, will tell you that there is much more to him. Never judge a book by it's cover.

"Heh...kids these days. Guys like you actually say pretty good things."

Tomoya almost jumped when a sudden hand was placed on his shoulder, and Deidara and Hidan's eyes widened and they almost jumped as well.

The teenager held a smug smile. He reeked of smoke, but had quite a handsome face. He ran the hand that was not on Tomoya's shoulder in his hair, pushing some of the brunette locks away from his forehead. One clump still hung between his eyes.

Hidan was almost too shocked to say anything. _What the fuck? Who the hell does this guy think he is-some fucking pimp bitch! I'm gay, but I even have fucking standards! Goddammit, this guy's hell gross!_

Although Hidan was fully prepared to actually speak of what he thought, a few voices interrupted him.

"Kya! Haruto-sensei!"

"Wow, we have him? I'm so happy!"

"He's a dick..."

"No he's not! Shut up!"

"Fuck you!"

The three companions' first thought was, _Aw, shit. Not these kind of teachers._

Unfortunately for the three, it was true. Haruto Sakurai was the youngest, handsomest, and coolest teacher in all of the high school campus. Many girls' conversation held of the teacher's "luxuriously" long and beautiful brunette locks and his "sparkling" grayish eyes. The 24-year old was tall, handsome, and smoked. His reek of disgusting smell turned on the high school girls even more.

Worse than that,

"Alright everyone. Let's get to our seats. I know the bell hasn't rung yet but-"

DING...DIIIINNNG

If good timing was to be said, it would have been heard so then.

The teacher chuckled, finishing himself. "Well, I guess those bells heard me. Just get to your seats, everyone."

It wasn't at all a funny joke, but many of the girls laughed, nonetheless.

Deidara sighed, but sat down in a random seat. Tomoya and Hidan sat on either side of her.

"So, I guess we'll have to start with some introductions, right?" Sakurai asked. He stepped forward a bit, and put his right hand to his heart. "My name is Haruto Sakurai. This is my second year of teaching, also in 2D. I graduated from Amegakure University-"

Deidara and Hidan tuned out for a moment as they both thought simultaneously thought, _Konan and Pain..._

"I am single, like the color green, and my grandmother passed away three months ago."

Several sad "Awwwww"s were heard.

The blonde gave a face full of disdain. _What's with this guy? Is he deliberately trying to get more fangirls or something? ...and why is he single?_

"Now, I'll have all of you guys introduce yourselves. I know you may all know each other, but I surely don't. Let's start from the very right. Your right, that is." He gave a charming smile.

The boy on the right corner stood up. "I'm Sasaki Kuro. My favorite subject is-"

"Woah, woah, boy! I'll stop you right there!" The teacher put his hand up, making the student pause. "Now. C'mon, think of something fun! Don't just stand there and talk about school! Boring!" He made a fart noise. "Talk about your personal life, what you've been through! I've bestowed this opportunity of freedom of speech!"

A girl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Aren't we already 'bestowed' upon freedom of speech, sensei?"

"Quit the contrary, darling!"

_Fuck, what a pimp fucktard. Calling students darling. Fucking pedophile._

"What do you mean, sensei?"

"You see, sometimes, freedom of speech is taken away from us! We can't do so from the sovereign government!"

"...yes sensei..."

Several students' introductions later, Hidan stood up, taking his turn. Almost immediately, he slammed his hand on his desk, startling everyone, even their teacher. He wasn't quite the most harmonious man-definitely was the complete opposite. He paid fake homage to the class, but the animosity dripped from his voice.

"The name's Kuraji Hidan. I think a shitload of people in here as fucking idiots. I'm not the brightest fucking crayon in the box, but I can fight-and damn well. If you think I'm fucking joking, I _won't_ hesitate to rip you to fucking shreds. I don't fucking have respect for much anyone, and I'm pretty much an all around bastard. Fucking get it? Good."

Hidan didn't wait for an answer before sitting down.

The room was deathly silent-even their teacher was probably shocked.

Tomoya sighed and shook his head. Deidara stood up, and patted Hidan lightly on the chest.

"That was Hidan, yeah. He's a bit...arrogant, if you ask me. I'm Iwakatsu Deidara, and I moved here a year ago with Hidan. No, he isn't my boyfriend, he's my vexatious best friend, un."

"Fuck you!"

"Shut up, Hidan, yeah. Anyway, my favorite thing is creating art with my danna."

Three-fourths of the class cracked up, and Deidara realized what she just said.

"Shit-no, un! I didn't mean it like that!"

Unable to control an entire class, Deidara sat down and slammed her head on her desk.

_Goodbye my first year of high school...Hello another slice of hell._

* * *

><p>"And then she was like-"<p>

"Hidan, _shut up_, un! Danna doesn't need to know!" Deidara shoved her arm into Hidan's stomach and chest area. In response, Hidan only laughed loudly.

"So..." Sasori raised in eyebrow. "How was the rest of the day? Besides Deidara wanting sex, of course."

"Shut up Sasori!"

* * *

><p>The Thanato groaned.<p>

"What up, bro? Having a tough time?" the student next to him asked. He had dark messy locks and eyes the same color as his hair.

Pain looked up. Thanato.

After the first time I met the man as a young boy, he became the "Thanato".

"I'm fine. But you know, I guess it is kind of tough, Satou."

The freshman with the last name of Satou slapped a hand on Pain's back.

"Hey, just call me Saki, man? We're adults you know? Maybe we could go out later-keep your mind toward the future. I know that it's really hard to let go."

The leader of the Akatsuki stared at Saki a moment.

It was true.

Out of all his years, Pain had never really expected to be forced to move from the Akatsuki. It had been three years since the creation of it, but it didn't appear in his mind that he would grow up one day. The Akatsuki wouldn't be a group or club in Shinobi High School with their original leader. And without all the members, it would mean nothing.

Even I knew that.

* * *

><p>Soon after the first time I saw Pain, he became "Thanato".<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: School Everyday

**A/N: **I found out the origin of the saying "Don't take candy from strangers". I know that's weird, and has _nothing_ to do with this story, but apparently it's from these two kids who were kidnapped, and one of them named Charley has never been found, even after more than a hundred years. (He's probably dead now though, obviously. He was kidnapped in 1874).

I started at the Wikipedia page of "Thanatos", and this is where it took me.

I'm scared to turn around now.

...

Okay. I'm good.

Although I almost screamed when my dog came into the room...

So, how's everyone doing?

I got this amazing blood blister on Friday from the desks at school! :D

Just kidding, it wasn't fun-it's being such a bitch...Especially since it's on the side of my left pinky finger, so it hurts to type an "a" and other letters you have to press down on with the pinky. But that was a few days ago, I popped it, so now it's getting better.

**Glitterthorn: **I kind of want a teacher like that though...XD Not for falling in love, but to make fun of him, of course.

**Kuroui: **Heehee, you'll see. :3 Oh, wow, I actually didn't know about the Sakurai Haruto thing...I kind of got it from the pimp teacher in Kinkyori Renai. XDD His name was Sakurai Haruka, but I didn't want to copy it exactly so...And yeah, I know about the updates. DX It's kind of awkward for me too, since I don't have a "deadline" of everyday anymore, so I get even more lazy.

**karin taicho: **I have awesome powers. Jk. Yeah! Go asians! Lol, nice teacher. XD

**XMissValentineX: **When you told me it was confusing, I decided to look it up too, and then I was like, "Oooohhhh...kukukukuku..." and then it eventually led me to kidnapping pages. Which kind of freaked me out.

**SasoxDei: **Hehe, thanks. ^^

I'm sorry for the un-Death-like writing, but even after reading The Book Thief's style, it doesn't sound completely serious.

I didn't break my promise, I updated Sunday! (Today!) Yeah! Go me! :D But it's a little short...so I'm sorry.

I also promise to write a more meaningful chapter for next time...it'll probably be out on Thursday or so.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: School Everyday<p>

Both girls shoved their hands on their hips, sneering.

"Band, Boys' Basketball, Girls' Basketball, Baseball, Cheer, Choir, Dance, Drama, Journalism, Karate, Kendo, Language, Orchestra, Shogi, Girls' Soccer, Boys' Soccer, Softball, Student Council, Swimming, Boys' Tennis, Girls' Tennis, Boys' Track, Girls' Track, Girls' Volleyball, Wrestling, Yearbook..." Kisame read, frowning. "I'm afraid this school is trying to mock us..."

Deidara and Sasori looked at the list with a mouth wide open in confoundment.

"What the hell, un? They took away art, yeah!"

"They have got to be shitting us...dammit...that's going to be more time of me in hell. Whooptydoo." Sasori opened his eyes wider and rolled them, giving a more dramatic effect.

A girl in the mess of the hall pulled herself to the front a latched on to Sasori. She was a second-year, previously from the Sasori fan club as obvious with her movements toward the older boy.

"Well, maybe you should come by my house, then," the girl giggled. "It won't be so much of a hell there."

Hidan could not keep his cool from the terrible pick-up line. Sasori glared at him, then at the girl, and Deidara grabbed the whoredaughter's arm, shoving her back into the hall.

"He's _my_ boyfriend, bitch, un!" she shouted, grinding her teeth tightly.

The red head chuckled at the younger's behavior. "Jealous, Dei?"

Deidara rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course, yeah...but not as much as you would be if a guy hit on me."

Sasori snorted.

"Hey, the Sasori Fan Club's gone! Wait...what the fuck is the Sasuke fan club..." Hidan paused, raising an eyebrow. He was currently staring at the list of student-sponsored clubs.

Itachi gave a blank look. "My little brother."

No one said a word.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was hiding in the janitor's closet, pissed as hell.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

Sasori's eyes bore through the paper on his desk. It was the third day, and he was bored already. The current class was math, which he excelled in the most. He had no need to study, much less pay attention in class to even receive a 95+ on the test.

He check the time. The clock presented 2:50, which meant class would be over in ten minutes. Every minute in his classes brought another minute of hell, and it wasn't even as though he could look forward to go to the art club with his girlfriend anymore.

_Because it's not a fucking club anymore..._ he hissed in his mind, adding a couple of more colorful choice of words after the sentence. Hidan would have be proud if he had heard so.

Suddenly, a piece of paper hit him square on the side of his shoulder and falling to the floor. The red head flinched violently before realizing it was just a rolled up ball of thin tree. A few students stared at him for about ten seconds before turning back to their work. He picked the message up (after feeling moronic) and opened the crinkled paper.

_I'm sooooooo bored! -Kisame _

Sasori rolled his eyes at the simple classic level of the letter, but he decided to continue it anyway, seeing as though the teacher's lecture brought quite an amount of disinterest to the puppet master.

_Well, so am I. Shut the hell up. -Sasori._

_Ps. I don't love you._

Sasori waited until the teacher's back was turned until he crumpled up the paper and threw it at Kisame brutally. Of course, since it was just a piece of paper, not much damage was done. Upon hitting the blue-skinned third-year, he sighed and went back to drawing in his notebook. He had not gotten caught taking what was _his_ notes since he was still a second-year, and even Haruto looked about ready to slap him. Yes, as a child from 2D, he had Haruto Sakurai as his teacher during his second year at Shinobi High School. Girls frequently babbled over whether they liked the red head or the pedophile teacher more.

For the last nine minutes of class, the square-divided sheet of paper was tossed and thrown in quite a pattern for the delivery messages between the two. The messages resembled the following:

_Aw, I feel so unloved. But I love you Saso-poo! -Kisame _

Kisame gave a toothy grin when he hit Sasori with this letter. Sasori replied with,

_Yeah? Well, fuck you. -S_

Thus, Kisame wrote back,

_Meany. :( I'm sad now. -K_

Sasori rolled his eyes.

_Poor you. Here, Danna will give you a band-aid. -S_

Kisame almost laughed aloud.

_Heeeey, did you know? You're not the only 'Danna' here. Deidara called me Danna a little bit back. Heehee. Nbd. -K_

If Sasori's previous made Kisame chuckle, then the next one would have made him fall out of his chair in laughter. Especially because it was the exact reaction he was looking for-it said so much in only one word.

_WHAT._

Kisame decided not to continue the messages-afterall, Sasori was already shooting the Sasori Death Glare at him. His dream was to study nutrition and become a chef, not get mauled by one of his best friends.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe this, Danna?" Deidara yelled at her beloved, appearing to be outraged. Her blonde eyebrows were furrowed, and her eyes enraged fire.<p>

Sasori was about to question what in the blazes she was talking about, but she pulled out a large black drawing pad from her backpack before he could do so. She quickly flipped through the pages which were covered in diverse, detailed drawings of many animals and objects. The blonde haired female suddenly stopped, and pushed all of the other pages on the other side of the spiral, and showed her boyfriend the picture.

"She said it had no meaning at all, and it was completely stupid, yeah!"

If Sasori had no knowledge of the relationship between Deidara and her father, he probably would have said something along the same lines as the art teacher had said so. Then again, the art teacher had no talent whatsoever, and she was much a terrible bitch to almost everyone.

It was another one of Deidara's amazing pictures. The shadowing was overall quite dark, and it even appeared as though her pencil broke with the force she was using-there was a spot with the shadowing slightly darker and smudged. The actual picture showed of a girl (Sasori believed it to be Deidara) who sat with her face in her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. The female in the picture sat where two walls met. On the two walls, many words were written, such as "Pain", "Death", and "Hell".

"What was the topic, Deidara?" Sasori asked. He was careful not to use the nickname "brat" in this case, fearing that Deidara would become even angrier than she was already.

"What we thought of life, yeah."

"..." Itachi was quiet a moment. "Deidara, I don't think she meant _exactly_ that..."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Ita-chan?"

"The fuck, Uchiha?"

The Uchiha folded her arms. "Deidara said that the Aimi-sensei said that she wanted them to draw what they _thought_ of life, not what the _think_ of life."

Deidara lifted her arms up along with the picture. "Thank you, Itachi, yeah!"

"Ah...that makes sense...but who the fuck says _alright kids, what did you thought about life_? That's pretty fucking retard if you ask me," Hidan muttered.

"Yeah, but we didn't ask you," Itachi mocked, smirking.

"Bitch!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, then turned back to Deidara. "Well, whatever the teacher says, I think it's still a good picture, Dei." He patted the shorter one on the head gently, lifting her spirits a little.

"Hehe...thanks, yeah."

"Ew! Straight fucking couple on the loose!" Hidan yelled.

"Fuck you too, un," Deidara shot back.

"Noooooo...fuck you...by Sasori."

"...You're an uke, Hidan. I'm sorry to say."

"Shut the fuck up, Uchiha!"

"Alright, alright, sissy girls (besides Itachi), let's not fight alright?" Kisame cooed.

"...don't be stupid..." was Sasori's only comment.

"So..." Deidara asked, after the dispute was over. "Who's up for some purikura, yeah?"

"**Not me**."

"Fuck you guys, yeah..."

* * *

><p>The Thonatos laughed, falling over the bunk bed. Did I ever mention he was on the top?<p>

"Oomph! Ow, that hurt like hell!"

"Haha, sucks for you, Pain!"

It was true, what Saki had told him.

_I just have to relax...this is really fun!_

Just for extra measures, Pain chucked a water bottle at his girlfriend, who ducked it quickly. "Nagato!" she yelled, huffing.

"Haha, poor Konan!"

After about a week in college, Konan and Pain had learned to accept college life. It was actually very fun. Pain held his major in business, and Konan had one in music. They had made quite a large amount of friends, and got along fairly well with many, and gaps were being filled.

Pain's smile died down as Konan chucked at him with a pillow.

And yet...

_It still hurts..._

Nothing seemed to feel the same.

* * *

><p>He was afraid. Since a small child, he was scared of them. Even though he was famous for them, he still couldn't stand them. His name became Pupa.<p>

I watch you as well. You have a name that I abide by for you. Every one person on this Earth has one so.

I carried another soul away, just as I always do, and forevermore shall I do.


	5. Chapter 4: Surprises aren't Always Good

**A/N: **Wow, I fail at updating. But at least I actually have a slightly okay reason. I was grounded off of the computer for one week (one week, izumi? You were gone for two, bitch!) since I got a 70 on a whatever quiz. I can't remember. But for the sake of making you guys wait two stupid weeks, this chapter is really long. I think.

I'm also working on a lot of drawings for deviantart, and that's been making me busied. Well, enough with the excuses, and onto the replies.

**Kuroui: **Haha, you'll know eventually. ;) Oh, actually Shikamaru is already in tenth grade as a first year, since in Japan, 10, 11, and 12 are high school. 7, 8, and 9 are middle school.

**karin taicho: **A satire club? Wow...that's...kind of weird, since we just wrote satires in LA. I wrote mind on how we should kill of all the people who are homophobic. :D Well, I wish I could tell you if he does or doesn't...but that would spoil a really big part of this story. ;)

**bAkablAckcAt: **Haha, it's fine. XD Yeah, I hate Sakura and Karin too...I didn't cry when Sasori died in the anime (especially not the Disney XD one...because they didn't even do it right...), but I was bawling when Deidara blew himself up...

**XMissValentineX: **Heehee, poison them just for the fun of it. Lol, jk jk. Pupa...ah...I see what you mean.

Here is chapter 4. I'm sorry for taking forever. This also took a while to make it longer, since the actual plot of the chapter was really simple. You'll understand. This chapter's short too, but I REALLY wanted to update today.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Surprises aren't Always Good<p>

It continued to be another ordinary week at Shinobi High School. However, such would not continue for quite a long time at all. Two weeks had past since the first day of school, and everyone was becoming immune to the yelling and lectures. The remaining Akatsuki members had become more independent, and less relied on each other for their problems. Occasional calls to the other five sufficed their needs thoroughly.

But, today, there was a slight shift in plans to the usual day. Whether it was fate or terrible concidence, I shall never know. But, I believe I can say it changed the fate of the Akatsuki spiraling down into a much darker path of tragedy and betrayal.

It had much only started off as a partly-cloudy day, but the sky began crying by the time students had gotten into their classrooms. Some were drenched (for being idiots), some were lightly damp, and some were completely dry.

As he put down his bag on the hook, Kisame raised an eyebrow when he noticed Sasori's presence was absent. His seat was empty. The blue-skinned man could have sworn that Sasori had been right behind him, complaining about the rain until a minute ago. The red head had just been together with the five Akatsuki members, so he couldn't have had gone very far. The teacher began reading off of the male attendance sheet of 3C.

"Aibara-kun."

"I am here!" the boy announced triumphantly, standing up out of his chair and raising his arm and hand high. He had always been one of those people full of energy. Their easily annoyed teacher, however, was never amused by his joyful behaviors.

"Akasuna-kun," she continued.

Silence.

"Is he not here?"

No one answered.

"Hm, that's peculiar. He's never late or absent. Still. Odanoka-kun?"

"Here."

Reaching for the phone in his pocket, Kisame flipped it open. In a punch of a few buttons, he texted Itachi a small message. He didn't know why he texted Itachi and not Deidara, but it passed his mind.

_Where's Sasori?_

Itachi closed her eyes in irritation when she felt her phone vibrate in her pencil bag. It was the most underhanded place to keep it, as she was wearing a skirt. Still, she grabbed her phone and opened it. Her anger faded a little as she realized the sender of the text.

_Do you honestly think I would know? Idiot._

Kisame rolled his eyes. But now he had remembered why he texted Itachi. It was because she actually had her phone on her during class.

"Hoshigaki-kun."

"Here, ma'am."

_Well then. :/ __It's just that he's not in class. It's not right._

Itachi frowned.

_I don't know where he is then. _

Kisame chewed on his lower lip. Somehow, somewhere, deep inside his heart and the pit of his stomach, he knew the reason Sasori was gone could not be good.

At all.

* * *

><p>"Damn this shit!" Hidan exclaimed. "What the fuck is with every new student coming <em>after<em> the first day of school, not on the actual fucking day of it?"

The Jashinist had been complaining about how new students never seemed to enter on the first day of school, but instead decided to wait until the school year had started to move in.

"Well, that's not something really you need to care about," Tomoya pointed out.

"Fuck you," Hidan shot, not being able to come up with any other comebacks.

Haruto Sakurai clapped his hands twice. "Class, class. I would like you to welcome our new student. He has come to us from Nagano prefecture."

Deidara and Hidan looked at each other. That was where they had come from before moving to Osaka.

The door clattered open, revealing the smirking student fully dressed in uniform, except for a ring-shaped earring on his left ear, which was the side that faced the class.

"Welcome, young sir. Do you mind introducing yourself to the class?" Sakurai's voice had no dent in it. The talking was as smooth as ever, even with the other being the same gender.

Hidan still was staring up at his best friend, trying to be completely oblivious to the introduction going on in the front of the class. However, as he took another glance, the religious freak took a large notice of Deidara's expression. He furrowed his eyebrows, and gently shook the blonde's arm.

"Dei?" he asked, for once, being genuinely worried for someone other than himself. Usually, you would imagine he would just laugh things off, but for once the Jashinist didn't. Tomoya looked over, finding himself to be confused as well, although he had seen the student.

Deidara's bottom lip trembled violently, her hands were in such tight fists that they were sure to leave bruises, and her eyes were opened to the widest extent anyone could possibly do.

"Dei?" Hidan inquired again, slapping his friend a little, trying to jolt her out of the trance she appeared to be in.

"Look."

It was one single word that made Hidan turn around and almost scream.

"So, what's your name?" one student asked impatiently with a gruff voice.

The brunette smirked cockily. "My name? It's easy. Actually, no, just call me _Shunji_. But my actual name is Uwaki Shunji."

Slanted dark eyes, brunette messy hair, a toned figure, and a piercing on the left ear. Deidara and Hidan could recognize the boy in the snap of fingers. Tomoya remained puzzles by his friend's expressions.

***April 9***

1. Uwaki Shunji came into the class of 2D.

2. Deidara began to live another slice of hell.

* * *

><p>Sasori chuckled lowly at his friend's joke. He hadn't heard from the boy in such a long time. However, a certain line made him smirk the most.<p>

"Do you have _them_?" the voice asked.

With a quick lick of his lips and a rustle his hand made reaching into his pocket, the red head responded, "Of course."

What he took out was something he had stood away from for awhile, but now the sweet passion of it was too hard to deny.

Sasori opened up his hand and pulled out one of the many items from the box.

"Good."

"Would you like to have one now?" the red head inquired, twirling the object between two fingers.

"No. I have to go to class. You might want to do that shit under a roof or something though. If you're going that far to skip school...you know, be smart and actually do it without the sky pissing on you."

Sasori snarled. "I wish you would quit making disgusting jokes and mind your own buisness."

"Ha. Sure, Sasori. Whatever. Oh yeah, make sure to introduce me to your girlfriend later." Under a quiet breath, the figure added, "But somehow, I feel like you're lying to me about that...Like hell you have a girlfriend."

His friend's anger pitched higher. The boy was lucky that Sasori didn't hear the last statement.

"Don't get cocky just because you're with me, kid. The only reason I'm here is for these." Sasori held up the stick.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. See you around."

The boy turned his back away from Sasori and began to walk into the school. Sasori sighed, and spat on the ground. He walked under a tree with heavy shade to undercover him and his pleasure stick. (1)

After a few quick strokes with the object to the box, Sasori put it to his lips. He took a small breath in, and a large one out.

"It has been...quite a while..."

He sighed quietly.

"Oh Shunji...you never cease to surprise me."

The cigarette stick's end was charred in black disintegration as the smoke blew out from it.

* * *

><p>(1) Pleasure stick was in no way meant to be his dick. Just saying.<p>

Bum bum buuuuum! Suspense fills! Sasori smokes? Lol, I don't know. Just an idea that came to me. And he knows Shunji? What the fuck is going on here? You'll find out what happens around Thursday!


	6. Chapter 5: Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the late update once again! I lie so much, I know you guys are sick of it...DX But I made sure that this chapter was pretty long for the sake of it!

Well, the suckish thing was that I was sick for about three days...

I'm not even going to bother making up excuses that are true but don't count as actual excuses...

Good news? (To some people...) I listened to Black Veil Brides for the first time! ^^ I try to expand my horizons to listen to all subgenres of rock, whether it be mainstream or not.

But I don't think I've ever heard Black Veil Brides mainstream...?

I don't know! D:

Lol, haha, sorry about that awkward thing...

**bAkablAckcAt: **Lol, good. That was my motive. :D Thanks you!

**Kuroui: **Lmao XD Don't worry, I won't ever (hopefully) be away that long. Well, unless I go to vacation in Japan or something. I might be going next summer...(yay!)

**SasoxDei: **Oooh, you're spidey senses are tingling, aren't they? ;)

**AkatsukiMemberKyoki: **Lol...it's kind of too bad it doesn't make people ugly...I think. Thank you! :)

*points* To chapter 5! Also, I've decide to try to name each of my chapters after song names. This one will be obvious for Americans.

Oh and on a side note, the names of the guys at the end actual do have meaning! Don't worry. :) It will be explained later on as well!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Dirty Little Secret<p>

The rain had stopped its downpour around two. After the last bell of the school rang at 3:05, the students began packing up their belongings to hurry home.

The sky was now clear, droplets of rain hung from leaves of bushes and trees, and the sun's light deflected from multiple objects. However, inside of the school was not as bright as it was outside...

Kisame stared back up at Sasori. The red head had entered class around the middle of second period with a note and his bag. However, when Kisame had asked his friend why he was late, Sasori did not supply a reason. Well, at least a reason that Kisame could actually consider a reason.

"Hey, dude, why're you late?" he had asked, taking a casual approach even though he was suspicious.

"Had to go look for something," said Sasori.

Kisame did not buy it at all. Sasori had been a bad liar from the beginning anyway. But the red head was also very stubborn. So Kisame decided not to vex him about it, believing it would become the cause of his death.

"Kisame. Let's go."

He had also noticed that since Sasori came back, he had been much more annoyed and easily annoyed. During lunch, he had literally punched a girl in the face. (Although Kisame guessed it was okay, since the girl he had punched in the face was one of the red head's fangirls. But still.) The only thing that held him back from doing it was the fact that the teacher was still around, and he had a previous reputation of doing so once, and almost the entire male population had sent him hate messages on facebook.

Worriedly, he glanced at his shorter friend again. Sasori's eyes were bloodshot and he didn't look his hottest either. His anxiety only escalated when he saw the three younger figures waiting for them outside.

"Hey, fuckers! Hurry the fuck up! We're going downtown today, remember?" Hidan yelled at them impatiently.

It should have been something everyone was used to. However, to the younger ones' surprise, Sasori snapped at the Jashinist. "Shut the hell up, Hidan."

"What the fuck's up with you?"

"Shut _up_, Hidan."

Hidan balanced on the balls of his feet, and whispered quietly into Kisame's ear so Sasori could not hear. "What's his problem?"

"I don't know," Kisame answered honestly.

"He's like, fucking PMSing." He had said it out loud this time.

"Shut the hell _up_, Hidan," Sasori warned again.

Deidara pursed her lips, and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, Danna?" Deidara inquired. She tilted her head a little to her left. The girl had much bigger worries in her head, but her boyfriend was most likely to top it all. Afterall, support in a relationship was important.

Sasori put two fingers right in between his eyes, and sighed. "I'm fine,"

But I'd be an idiot to tell you that they believed him.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Danna! What did you eat, yeah?"<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The two questioned each other after a quick kiss in front of their friends.

"You're breath kind of stinks, yeah." Deidara had lied—his breath was not just "kind of stinky", it was completely disgusting.

"Is that something you say to your boyfriend?"

"Definitely, un."

"..."

Kisame's eyebrows furrowed. The last time that he had heard that phrase directed toward Sasori was when...

He didn't even want to bother to think about it. Clutching his head, Kisame excused himself to the restroom.

* * *

><p>"Kisame, for the twelfth time, <em>shut the fuck up<em>."

Kisame wasn't prepared to back down anymore. Unfortunately for him, he had actually thought about it, and was now continuously asking Sasori. If Sasori had actually bothered to keep count on how many times he had asked if he was okay, then he was being quite serious. Although his friend was extremely frightening when bothered with, he believed that this was the only way to get the truth out of Sasori.

Fortunately for Kisame, the first years had left early, giving him the chance to confront his friend.

"Sasori, I'm asking this because I _know_ your not telling the truth."

Sasori suddenly stopped in his tracks and tensed, considerably around his shoulders.

This was when Kisame realized that he was in a large amount of danger.

"_Kisame_."

Very slowly and cautiously, Kisame advanced toward the shorter one. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the collar.

"I swear to fucking _anything_, you dare call me a liar again, and I will personally put you into my collection."

Normally Kisame would have turned extremely blue on the spot, but he was left unfazed this time.

"What _wrong_ with you, Sasori?"

The red head grit his teeth. He slowly let go of his friend's collar. After a large gap of silence and a sigh, he gave a sigh.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because we're friends."

Kisame didn't hesitate to answer.

"..."

"..."

"I've started smoking again, Kisame."

Without thinking, Kisame punched Sasori in the face, on the cheek. He landed on the concrete with a thud. People began to look at the two with astonishment in their eyes. Obviously, because it wasn't that often you would see a man get punched right there in public.

"_Kisame..._" Sasori growled.

"Dammit, Sasori!" Kisame yelled. "Do you remember what that did to us? Do you remember where the hell our lives went?"

_It ruined your fucking lives._

"Sasori, it practically ruined our lives! What's gotten in to you?"

Sasori stood up. "Do you even understand? How the hell could you understand what I'm going through right now?"

"Well I'm not going to surely understand it if you didn't even bother to tell your friend! We both fully know that this never solved anything!"

People stared at the two as they walked by.

"...Let's go somewhere more private," Kisame said.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>They decided for Sasori's house, as Itachi had gone back to the Hoshigaki residence. When the door was firmly shut and locked, the puppet master turned back around, only to be hit in the face again.<p>

"Goddammit, Kisame!" he growled, clutching the side of his face that had now been hit twice.

Next, his blue-skinned friend punched the ivory wall to the side of him. It was silent until Kisame spoke up.

"Why Sasori?" he asked.

Sasori couldn't care less for the look on his friend's face.

"Kisame, this doesn't _even_ concern you," he dictated. "I can do whatever the hell I want."

The revolting scent of cigarette that reeked from his breath didn't help his friend's anger.

"Is that...all?" Kisame inquired solemnly. "Is that all you want to say?"

"Did you expect more?" Sasori shot back, tilting his head and glaring.

"...Somewhat..."

"What do you want to say? Quit wasting my time. You know I hate to wai—"

"Can't you not be selfish for once?"

Silence filled the tensed air.

"_What_?"

"Can't you ever think about anyone but yourself, Sasori?" Kisame yelled, stepping back to glower down at his friend. "Maybe about us? Maybe about your friends? All your goddamn life, everything's been about you! About how your grandmother lied to you, and that it still hurts you! Shit like that shouldn't even matter anymore! You haven't even learned you lesson from last time we did the entire smoking shit! We're lucky our asses didn't get caught! What good is there to this?"

The only sound that penetrated through the house was the panting of Kisame's breath.

"..."

"..."

"_Out_."

"Sasori it doesn't—"

"Get the hell out of my house, Kisame."

The look that could kill. Kisame almost believed it.

When the door closed, Sasori stared back at his puppet and shivered. One thought passed through his mind.

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed and looked out the window. She saw Kisame enter the front entrance, but knew he was not at all in the happiest moods of any kind.<p>

The door slammed opened, and Kisame jumped into Itachi's arms without any explanation. Itachi held him tightly without question.

"Kisame..."

"Thank you Ita-chan."

"..."

Itachi closed her eyes.

"It's no problem."

* * *

><p>Hidan groaned.<p>

"Fuck...what the hell makes me think that something bad's gonna happen?" he asked.

Deidara raised an eyebrow as she pulled up a knee toward her chest. "What do you mean, yeah?"

The Jashinist shook his head, deciding not to scar his friend any further from past events.

"It's...nothing. Probably just another one of my stupid thoughts."

The blonde stared at him blankly for a moment, then turned to Tama. She patted the spot next to her on the floor, and the Shiba Inu trotted over. She nuzzled her owner's waist for a moment before laying down to the side.

"I'm afraid nobody's love is eternal...Tama. Except someone like you...even if you can't be a someone."

The dog almost looked as though it tilted his head in confusion. Deidara smiled.

Hidan did not hear the sentence, as his phone began vibrating.

It was strangely familiar number, although it was not in his contact list.

_Hello._

_-Shunji_

His eyes widened.

* * *

><p>He believed he was one of the luckiest ones. He still had his parents, but they just hated him. Hated for him being who he was.<p>

It wasn't right in my mind.

But that gave him the courage and strength to what he became.

I declared him Astheno.


	7. Chapter 6: I'm With You

**A/N: **Bleagh, I'm sick again, and this time, on my birthday. It sucks... Actually, I got sick last week, but my immune system is being a bitch to me. So...this is why this is so late. Because I'm sick and half sleeping all the time (especially during school...), working on a doujinshi (one page and a preview...working on the cover now), and geometry! I hate that class so much for the proofs! I won't understand a problem until, like, 15 minutes later! ):(

Well, sorry for my bitchyness, so please go along with the story.

**bAkablAkcAt: **I remember when I read the story "I choose my life" and Hidan called Sasori a "big dick". That was really funny, although it was supposed to be super serious. X( Sorry, just had to put that in. XD

**Kuroui: **It's kind of sad how I had to look up MIA...X)

Next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I'm With You<p>

_"Why don't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I'm with you."_

_~Avril Lavigne_

Deidara and Hidan began to notice something abnormal in group lately. They spoke to each other about it, but none of the others. Their questions included such as,

"Why the fuck are Kisame and Sasori ignoring each other like fleas on fuck? They're usual actually fucking friendy...and stuff..."

"Don't you think Itachi seems to be a little...secretive about something, yeah? You can really tell when she's hiding something, un."

and lastly, the most important,

"_What exactly is the purpose of the Akatsuki?_"

What _was_ exactly the purpose?

It remained a mystery for the two.

* * *

><p>The young blonde stared up at the few lights on in her house from outside.<p>

"I'm pretty sure I turned off the lights...except for the kitchen, yeah," she assured herself, putting a hand on her hip. She removed it from so as she reached for her key.

A small fear began to build in her chest as she slowly unlocked the door. She was scared of the many possibilities that ran through her head, such as burglary or a murderer. Not the best way to come back to your "safe" house. That would be a possible reason more lights were on than usual. Deidara turned the handle slowly, and called out loudly,

"Hello? Un..."

Suddenly, Tama came running from the left hallway, almost making the second-year scream. The Shiba Inu would always greet her as such, but at the moment, her nerves were on a thin line, sparking at the tiniest noise. Tama jumped onto her, causing them both to fall onto the entrance tiles.

A voice was accompanied with the dog.

"Oh! You're here! I'm so happy! I was afraid we had gone to the wrong house."

From the left hallway again, another figure appeared (but it was not a dog). It was a woman. Her dark brunette hair reached until her mid-neck, a light sparkle shone from her similar colored eyes, and her slim figure stood almost as a model with a book would.

"Wh-wh-who are you...yeah?" Deidara pointed an accusing finger at the intruder.

"My name is Sanako. It's going to be a long story. Come here, sweety."

Still suspicious, Deidara only got up slowly, petting Tama. She put her backpack next to the shoe closet, and ushered Tama to follow her into the kitchen, where a fourty-five minute talk would occur.

* * *

><p>"So...you mean...you're my new mother...?" Deidara's eyes widened, and her hands shook on the table. Sanako placed both of hers on top of her "daughter's".<p>

"Yes. I know it's very sudden, but at the age of 16, you aren't allowed to live alone legally. That's why you were taken under child care for that time, and you are now our child."

"...our...?"

"Well, you didn't expect for me to be single, now, did you? What kind of mother would I be if I let my child suffer even more than she does now?" Sanako placed her right hand on top of Deidara's head.

"H-H-how d-did you kn-know...?" Deidara was on the verge of tears. They threatened to spill.

"I know most teenagers don't like it when their privacy is invaded, but if I were to adopt you, I had to look at your child history."

The blonde didn't know what to feel.

"C-Could...could I have a minute alone, please, yeah?" she requested.

"Sure." The woman smiled kindly, and left the dining room.

***April 20***

Deidara is adopted by a couple, Mirai Sanako and Masamune.

* * *

><p>A few shoves were all that were enough to wake Deidara. She was not a heavy sleeper.<p>

"Wake up, Deidara."

The voice caused Deidara to jolt awake, sitting up in bed to meet the person.

"Oh...sorry _mom_...I'm just still not very used to this yet," she admitted sheepishly. The blonde had decided that if she was going to be living with such kind people, then they at least deserved to be entitled "mom" and "dad", even if she didn't feel such a connection.

"It's alright, sweety. Now get changed and ready for school. It's six-thirty."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "And you're awake?" she asked, confused.

Sanako seemed to be a little confused now. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be awake?"

"Well...just because...my father before..."

The woman immediately put her right hand on her daughter's head an forced her to look up at her.

"Well I'm not your "father", Deidara. Everyone is different."

It was true.

"Now hurry, before you miss your train," Sanako took her hand off of Deidara's head and pulled away. She exited the room.

"But...!"

The door closed.

"I...I don't want to go...away from you."

* * *

><p>Even after that day, Deidara could not open her mouth to speak of her new family, even with Hidan. In her mind, everything was just a huge mess. From Shunji's return, to the Akatsuki behaviors, to the new parents. She needed a fresh breath. A break away from the world, just for a moment.<p>

"I'll be back, yeah," she promised, clutching her head in a hand. She left from Hidan, Tomoya, and a few others that she sat with.

"Are you okay?" Tomoya asked worriedly. He was a generous and trusting friend, even though he had no knowledge of the past of the Akatsuki members.

"Yeah. Just some air. Be right back," she said. The door opened, and it shut.

Hidan leaned back in his chair and frowned. "Fuck, now Dei-chan's acting all weird."

Tomoya raised an eyebrow as he took another spoonful of curry from his lunch. "What do you mean?" he asked, mouth full. He spurted out rice bits, which annoyed some.

"It's just...fucked up. Everyone's been just acting so shitty. It's like Itachi's hiding something and Kisame and Sasori are in fucking bitching behind each other's back. And now Dei...Fuck."

"Akatsuki...it's really important, right?"

"Yeah. But I have no fucking clue why."

* * *

><p>Deidara stepped out into the fresh, blossoming air of mid-spring. It relaxed her a bit. She had come out in front of the school, and spotted the memory-holding cherry blossom tree. It had been the Akatsuki's spot. A spot of joy, caring, and laughter.<p>

"What happened...to those times, yeah?"

As she came closer to it, she noticed two familiar figures.

One long, raven haired. The other, red head and slightly short.

"Itachi...! And..."

She could not bring herself to say the next word, as her mouth betrayed her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Sasori, you aren't just hurting yourself in this, you're hurting the entire Akatsuki," Itachi reasoned.<p>

Sasori exhaled a long trail of smoke. "Does it really _look_ like I care?"

"See?" Itachi growled. "You're being an idiot again. This is what happens when-"

"_Itachi...! And..._"

The familiar voice made Itachi freeze on the spot.

"Wha...what the fuck are you doing, Danna?" Deidara immediately screamed. She grabbed the cigarette from his lips before he could protest, and stomped it on the ground violently. "What the fuck is this, yeah?"

Itachi frowned. Then again, she had no reason to worry. This was generally Sasori's fault, anyway.

But from here, she knew things could only gone downhill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I know this chapter was kind of Deidara-centric, but next it will be Itachi centric, with her tactics to keep Sasori's secret and the relationships between Shunji a secret.

And just something I noticed...

I only got two reviews last time...

And I'm kind of a review whore (hopefully not), so...uh, review please? I really would like to know what y'all think. I accept "anonymous" reviews as well, for those who didn't know so. :) Thank you so much.


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to My Life

**A/N: **I started writing this real quick, knowing it probably wouldn't be finished for a bit. I'm going to kill fanfiction though. It made me start over from the same place. TWICE.

I also had a new idea for another story. It occured on Monday when I was in the car, going to my band concert. I was thinking of "The Class of 3D", and it follows the storylines of the seasons of "Gokusen", a manga and Japanese drama that I watched before. It had three seasons, and it made me super sad when I found out they weren't going to make another (since basically they all have the same main idea). BAAAAH! I'm starting to ship Yamato and Ren together...not good, considering I don't know who would be seme and who would be uke anyway. Yamato would probably be seme, considering his "whatever" attitude...and Kazama is so damn cute.

I plan to go along with mostly ideas of the third season, since that's practically the only one I remember. (I watched it when I was about 11, although I wasn't supposed to, so I had to hide during the "scary" scenes.) If you don't know Gokusen, just look it up on wikipedia. I'll still be finishing this story though! This is one top priority (at the moment)!

Welcome to an Itachi-centric Chapter 7. If you don't like Itachi...tough nuts. If you don't like Deidara...I will come and stab you with safety scissors.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Welcome to My Life<p>

_"No you don't know what it's like...welcome to my life." _

_~Simple Plan_

If I had told you about Itachi's real attempts at keeping everything sane in the Akatsuki, it would most likely even beat the importance of my job. I doubt you would believe me though. What she had done was above any human expectation I have ever seen. Not immoral, but inhumane. If a "heaven" exists somewhere in this universe, she would have gone to it, and sat on a throne, a long time ago.

An angel, almost.

* * *

><p>Itachi had been a brilliant child since a very young age, often called a prodigy. Her grades were always extraordinary, and she excelled at sports. The Uchiha heiress grew up with fair looks, which brought her men. At age five, she would devote an hour and a half of day to playing piano, which Fukaku, her father, had signed her up for. It was not optional, of course. She would obey her father no matter the command, flawlessly.<p>

But not even two months after turning six, her little brother was born.

His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi loved her younger brother to death, with no doubt, however, her father became more demanding as they both grew up. What had been once the soft eyes of a man toward Itachi was only replaced with the seldom,

"That's my boy."

Even that put down Itachi's ego. It shoved a deep, disgusting feeling down into the pit of her stomach. She knew her father had preferred a man as the heir from the beginning. As she grew into a teenager, the pressure and stress managed to crawl up its way into Itachi even further. However, Itachi refused to let it drown her.

The next year, when she was fourteen, she met Pain and Konan. She was in her second year of middle school, outside waiting for Kisame when the four approached her.

_"Konan," _the woman greeted.

_"...Itachi. Is there anything I could perhaps do for you sempais?" _Itachi had answered.

Pain shoved his hands in his pockets. _"My name is Pain. We were wondering if you would like to join a group we were thinking of creating."_

_"What is it?"_

_"The Akatsu-."_

_"I decline."_

Pain and Konan both were taken aback, but soon regain their composure.

_"Why?"_

_"It isn't worth my time."_

Konan decided to elaborate further.

_"What if it has to do with you?"_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what you mean by that?"_

_"Well, the Akatsuki is..."_

* * *

><p>Joining the Akatsuki only caused Fukaku to grow more agitated. He found the group to be immoral, meaningless, and naive. However, because the group gave Itachi more of a sense of belonging, she grew to slowly oppose her father, even with his commands.<p>

This had been a start of war in the Uchiha clan between Itachi and her father.

* * *

><p>Two years passed, and came with the added years, more problems.<p>

"Hn."

Itachi shoved the cue ball on the pool table harder, with no such luck of getting the other balls into the hoops. She

"Man, you suck."

The raven haired turned to the side to see the owner of the familiar voice. She gave a blank look at him.

"What do you want, Tomoya?" she inquired, setting down the long, brown stick.

Tomoya carried his black school bag with his right hand over his shoulder, even though it was six hours after school had been left out. His left hand leaned slightly against the pool table next to Itachi's. He advanced toward his friend, tossed his bag to a nearby green cushioned chair, and picked up a billiards stick on the table.

"Don't carry the burden by youself," he answered simply.

Itachi's eyes nor body did not follow as he passed her. "I'm not," she argued.

Tomoya pointed the stick toward Itachi slightly, and raised an eyebrow up, then down. "I know you all too well. Walking around with a look on your face like that. You're probably going just bottle it all up. It's going to explode someday."

He leaned in closer to the table, and aimed carefully.

"I don't need your advice," Itachi said stubbornly.

"Don't act cool. You can rely on me, or someone else, you know."

They both looked at each other for a moment.

"Okay?"

Tomoya smiled.

"..."

"So," Tomoya hit the cue ball. "Why do you come _here _when somethin's on your mind anyway?" The seventh ball fell into a net pocket.

Itachi frowned.

"Because I'm bad at this."

The dark bluenette raised an eyebrow again. "What?"

"Beca-"

"No, I heard that. Just, what do you mean by that?"

"It's just...I'm expected to be good at everything, so the pressure of that makes me _become good_ at things I do. But no matter how many times I try or how hard I try, I can never seem to be able to be good at billiards."

Silence passed.

"So...? Everyone has _something_ they aren't good at, Ita-chan."

"Yes, I know. But another thing I struggle with is making choices based on what people will think from what I do. I come here when I don't know what to do, because they are both things I tend to mess up."

Tomoya stayed quiet, but finally nodded.

"Then...don't make a decision based on others."

"What?" Itachi became confused this time.

He grinned. "Make it based on yourself. What you want to do. That way, you won't have trouble doing it right? Because you know yourself best."

Tomoya walked over toward the chair to pick up his bag. He swung it over on his shoulder in the same manner he had done so before.

"I'll see you, okay?" He waved his other hand.

"Hn. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Itachi had made her decision by lunch the next day. She was no longer going to protect Sasori from getting caught by Deidara because it was his fault. It could possibly destroy an entire relationship, but it would be ridiculous to feel guilty over an event that was bound to happen. As she excused herself from the classroom, her feet carried her to a certain memorable area outside.<p>

The sky was dark, and covered in stratus clouds. Itachi felt as though it was attempting to copy her feelings deep down inside.

As expected, Sasori stood by the cherry blossom tree, another cigarette in his mouth. Shunji was not present, or at least visible.

"Sasori."

At first, Sasori ignored the call.

"_Sasori_. Listen now, because I'll only say this once."

Still, Sasori pretended to not hear. Itachi continued.

"I am _not_ going to let myself drown in a misery that could have been easily avoided. It is your own fault that you have decided to take a illegal and down right revolting path. I couldn't care less if your relationship with Deidara is destroyed, nor the rest of us. Whatever is brought onto you, you deserve. So don't you dare come crying to us if you don't get your happy ending."

"Itachi..." Sasori murmured lazily, "I'm perfectly happy where I am right now. You didn't have to get yourself involved in the first pla-"

"Sasori, you aren't just hurting yourself in this, you're hurting the entire Akatsuki," Itachi reasoned.

Sasori exhaled a long trail of smoke. "Does it really _look_ like I care?"

"See?" Itachi growled. "You're being an idiot again. This is what happens when-"

"_Itachi...! And..._"

The familiar voice made Itachi freeze on the spot.

"Wha...what the fuck are you doing, Danna?" Deidara immediately screamed. She grabbed the cigarette from his lips before he could protest, and stomped it on the ground violently. "What the fuck is this, yeah?"

Itachi frowned. Then again, she had no reason to worry. This was generally Sasori's fault, anyway. She blinked.

"Deidara...this...this is what you need to know."

"Fuck you too, Itachi, yeah! Why the hell didn't you tell me this?"

"Why don't you ask your "boyfriend"?" Itachi answered bitterly. "He would know."

Swiftly, she walked away from the scene. Sasori deserved what he would get, but...

Deep down, she knew he was not reason.


	9. Chapter 8: Love me, Show me, Tell me

**A/N: **Hello everyone...

Yes, I know it has been quite forever...a good nine months basically. :/ So I have good news and bad. I'm going to say the bad first, so the good will sound better.

Well, first~

_I have move fucking fandoms._

Mother fucking hell son of a bitch.

I'll be completely truthful; I probably moved fandoms in November. And...it really wasn't that easy actually, I started to cry when I had to accept it... -.-

And if anyone wants to know my new fandom, it's...actually...real...people. *insert le gaspers here* Anyway, I'm basically dying for J-pop and J-rock currently, especially bands from Johnny and Associates (Hey! Say! JUMP, NYC, KAT-TUN, Kis-My-Ft2, Sexy Zone) and stuff like AYABIE, -OZ-, etc. Yeah. Please don't kill me.

On the brighter side, MOTHER FUCKING GOD I AM CONTIUING THIS FANFIC EVEN IF IT KILLS ME...or even if it takes another 30 years...I'm writing smut (my first smut ever, can you believe?) for one of my newer OTPs now, so I'm also trying to concentrate on that.

I'm also giving up on writing from Death's POV until the epilogue/other chapters that I have to use him in. So yeah.

Now, finally, onto the long awaited story~! *looking back on chapters* Man, this is weird...

This is a short chapter, more like for a comeback. ._.

And enjoy the Deidara face. -_\/

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Love me, Show me, Tell me<p>

_"Love me, Show me, Tell me, I'll I wanted to do was protect your smile."_

_~Hey! Say! JUMP "Shinku"_

* * *

><p>Deidara disappeared that afternoon.<p>

The next day she was absent, and the day after as well.

Multiple phone calls had been made, but none were answered. Even Hidan didn't know her situation.

_"This is Deidara, un! Leave a message, and I'll get back to you."_

_BEEP_

_"Deidara...this is Konan and Pain. Please...please call us. Everyone's worried about you. Please."_

Deidara blankly stared at her phone. The screen showed 183 missed calls, 163 voice mails, and 284 new texts. She sighed, turned it off, and put it face down on her bedside table. A few minutes of more numbness passed, until a knock was heard on the door.

"Deidara?'

Sanako knocked on her bedroom door with a worried look plastering her face.

"I know you're upset Deidara...but you need to eat, alright? It's your choice whether or not you choose to stand up and when, but remember that this is your own life you're carrying, not anyone else's. Wherever you decide to take it is where you're going to go, and that's where it's going to stick."

Her tone was gentle, but it contained heavy words.

Deidara peeked out from under her covers and sighed deeply once she was sure her mother was gone. She looked down solemnly, then picked up her phone again.

183 missed calls, 163 voice mails, and 284 new texts.

The blonde closed her eyes, and clutched her phone tightly in her hand.

_Do you not love me?_

* * *

><p>"Hidan! Itachi! Tomoya! Morning guys, un!"<p>

Three pairs of eyes whipped to face the girl entering the classroom.

Deidara's plaid grey skirt rested right above her knees as usual. She wore the white collared shirt as well, but today, other parts were different. Like she no longer wore the red ribbon, instead wore the tie. And she also did not wear the cream-colored vest or black blazer. Two buttons were open on her shirt.

Tomoya was first to speak up.

"Dei! Where the hell have you been?"

Deidara had felt bad for Tomoya. He was kind, caring, gentle, and supportive of her, yet because he was not a member of the Akatsuki, private information of the members were off-limits. In a way you could say he wasn't part of their friend group.

She smiled cheekishly. "Meh. Whatever it was though, I'm alright now, yeah."

Tomoya didn't look satisfied, but he kept quiet.

When he had snapped out of it, Hidan literally jumped from his desk to tackle the younger.

"DON'T MAKE ME WORRY ABOUT YOU, YOU BITCH!" he yelled. He jabbed at her stomach angrily, but it light enough to know that it was from worry and relief, not rage.

Itachi blinked, staring blankly at Deidara.

Deidara frowned. "I'm going to go and apologize to sensei too, yeah. I've been a big damn bother over the past week."

As the blonde disappeared out of the classroom, Tomoya peered at Hidan and Itachi.

"What...what happened to Deidara...?" he asked quietly.

His question was met with silence.

Itachi looked at the floor without word.

_Show me the way out._

* * *

><p>"Something happened," Itachi stated. "There isn't a way-any possibility-that Deidara, who's that emotionally weak and frail could have gotten over something like that so easily."<p>

The duo whispered, exchanging quick ideas.

Hidan clucked his tongue in annoyance. "Sasori or Shunji hasn't come to school in a while either..."

"Kisame and Sasori had a fight. And he and I did too. What happened between him and Deidara could be considered one too. I guess you could say that we've managed to turn the Akatsuki against him."

"And we've even wrapped Konan and Pain into this?" the albino asked.

Itachi nodded, and looked down.

"We shouldn't have though. That was my fault...I'm sorry."

Hidan shook his head. "No, what fucking happened is what fucking happened. Don't fucking apologize, Itachi."

The raven slowly nodded again.

"Can we leave them both like this?" she questioned.

"Deidara...I'm afraid that bitch has just shoved everything down. It's not like her to do that...and I know it. For the time being, we need to keep a close eye on her."

"And Sasori?"

Hidan bit his lip.

"Well...he's the one that chose that path. We should just leave him to fucking rot," he answered coldly.

Itachi stared at the floor, lifting and dropping her heels.

"But..."

Hidan looked at her.

"Is that what we really want Hidan? To push him away, just like that? Isn't it possible...that maybe...this isn't what he really wants either? We're not complete without him, Hidan. We're not complete without anyone. You, Deidara, Pain, Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi...hopefully me as well."

And suddenly, a shadow loomed over the two.

Their eyes widened when they saw who it was.

Two words came from the dark bluenette's lips.

_Tell me._


	10. Chapter 9: Of Truth in the Dark

Chapter 9: Of Truth in the Dark

* * *

><p><em>"With a forced smile, you turned your eyes away-what did you see?"<em>

_~"Mystery Virgin" Yamada Ryosuke_

* * *

><p>Tomoya smiled at the two. "I'm kidding. You don't need to."<p>

Hidan slammed his head back on the wall, sighing. "God mother fucking dammit, you little piece of shit, I swear to Jashin, you scare us again, I will fucking rip your balls off."

Tomoya lifted his hands in a surrendering position near his head. "Calm down, calm down, and don't die or kill me for that matter. I'm just as worried as you two are, okay?"

Itachi nodded a bit. "Sorry...but it's just that Deidara seems a little too overly happy. She and Sasori had a fight, and it's kind of weird for her to be acting like that," she explained nonchalantly.

_Damn, she's smooth. _Hidan folded his arms, admiring Itachi's convincing lies. Technically it wasn't really a lie, but more of an extremely vague description. He himself was a terrible liar, so he couldn't even attempt to convince anyone. On the other hand, convincing people by being annoying was an _easy _job for him. Hell, he could be a billionaire from it if he could get money for it.

Although they almost shit their pants from surprise, Tomoya eventually left, just expressing his concerns for his friend. They expected for Tomoya to be more pushy, but it was apparent that his kind personality stretched almost endlessly. It was one day bound to break. Probably.

Sasori sighed, and Shunji smiled at him, an innocent look.

"Sempai, is it alright to skip school like this?"

The elder shot him a look, his index and middle finger squeezing his cigarette tighter.

"Well...I guess there isn't anything anymore, right Sasori-san? After all, you fought with one of your closest friends, your "girlfriend" hates you, you have _nothing_ lef-" Shunji couldn't finish his sentence, getting slammed to the wall with Sasori grabbing his collar with the hand he was smoking with.

"_Do you want to die_?"

Shunji blinked, unfazed. "Calm down. I'm only tell truth." He sighed and closed his eyes, ripping Sasori's hand away from himself, standing up, and rubbing his head. "After all, once you join Beast, treason can get you killed. Even Japan as a country is that way. If you're a conspirator to treason, you _will_ get executed. For example, the twelve people from the High Treason Incident."

Sasori fixed his jacket, which had three long slashes through the fabric of the leather. "Cht."

"And remember Sasori...in school, we may be merely sempai and kouhai...but it's much more in the real world. Wake up," Shunji muttered, nudging Sasori's arm. Sasori pulled back as if it was venom.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Except I will. I am way above you Sasori. It just so happens that you are the closest thing in this place that I have to call a friend."

"Is that supposed to be a complement?"

"You may end up dead if you cross the line Sasori."

"Don't push my buttons, Shunji. You were the one who asked me to join in the first place."

"And you could have refused."

"Except I would have gotten killed too then."

"That's not guaranteed."

"But expected."

"Sasori, I'm not going to argue about this with you forever. There are just simple rules in Beast. You give your seniors ultimate respect, you don't associate with outsiders to the maximum degree of possibility, with exceptions toward the elderly. You don't date people outside of Best. You don't start unnecessary fights, unless the other side att-"

"Attacks first. I know, for the billionth time, you piece of shit."

"Please respect your seniors, Sasori-san. Do you want to be killed so badly? Or is it just that you think that by being so disobedient that you we'll just boot you out thinking that you just aren't worth the time?"

Sasori twitched.

"I must be right." Shunji smirked, putting a hand on on the redhead's shoulder, coming close to his ear. "...sucks like hell, doesn't it? Losing everything you've had and more? But in return, you have power Sasori. You have an entire 134 people who have the best fighting skills behind you. We can protect you. In return for protection, we only expect the utmost loyalty. Just obey us. And your life is safe."

"I know." Sasori's mouth moved a bit.

"Shunji-san!"

The heavy door opened with a loud creak, a brunette haired blond-streaked male came into the room.

"What is it?" Shunji looked at the member with uncalled coldness.

"It's Nights, sir. Leader has called for you to immediately come."

"...alright. Coming. Come on Sasori."

Sasori hesitated a little, but followed the duo, letting the door go behind him. They started running, and he did too. Then, they entered into a large room, with at least thirty members of Beast and twenty or so members of Nights.

"Shunji-san, can you not hear such racket?"

Third-in-charge laughed at him, to which Shunji shot back at. "_Respect_."

"What's your business with us?" Shunji asked, stepping in front of the rest of the group.

"Where's your leader?" The one in the front spoke.

"How the hell am I to know?"

"You bastard, don't mock us!"

"I'm not...I told you, I don't know."

"If you tell us...you won't have to feel much pain."

"Heh...if that's what you want to say...bring it on."

Shunji lifted his hand, making a 'come here' motion.

"...where's your leader...?"

"I said I don't know."

"_Shunji," _Third-in-commanded hissed. "Unnecessary fighting."_  
><em>

"_Very_ necessary, Tsukasa."

Sasori could tell that Tsukasa was starting to get pissed off. Even if Shunji was above Tsukasa in Beast, he treated the other horribly. Of course, Tsukasa didn't treat Shunji with the respect he should be either. But from the very beginning, Shunji and Tsukasa had never agreed about anything. They had different views on fighting, morals, and anything and everything. Anything doing with the group was picked with deadly glares and menacing voices.

Shunji hatched a plan, and leaned over toward Sasori.

"Sasori...I can tell...you don't want to be here. You don't want to deal with any of these people. You're sick of being told what to do. I could kill Dei-chan, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. Because you're scared. All you do is put up a tough act, and in the end, all you're doing is pitying yourself. Pitying yourself for having such a 'rough life'. Admit it Sasori, you wouldn't even be able to take down one of these guys. Isn't that right, Sasori?!"

Sasori's fist clenched, and he screamed as he ran and smashed one of Night's member's face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

A few members including Shunji's eyes widened and his smirk turned into a grin. The member fell to the floor, clutching his face, and the floor began to stain in red velvet. He pulled his hand back, knuckle covered in blood, which dripped down to his wrist. Sasori's fist shook.

"Congratulations Sasori."

His first hit.

His first fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I came back to write this and it's so shitty...;n;

...I don't even want to talk about my forever hiatus... .-.


End file.
